peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-30 ; Comments *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8658158691/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ *32 minutes of pause-button material available, with plenty of chat between tracks from an upbeat JP. Sessions *Cure #3 Repeat. First broadcast 10 March 1980. Recorded 1980-03-03. No known commercial release. *Bodies #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 03 April 1980. Recorded 1980-03-26. No known commercial release. *Whirlwind #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 10 April 1980. Recorded 1980-04-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Magazine: Model Worker (LP – Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin *Etheopians: I’m Gonna Take Over Now (split 7” with Jackie Mittoo) Rio @ ''(start of track missing)'' *''(John mentions that the record was among those which had been sent to him by Bernard Rhodes) @'' *Whirlwind: Nervous Breakdown (session) *Cure: A Forest (session) *Iganda: Slow Down (7” – Mark Of Slavery) 021 *Bodies: Something (session) *Birthday Party: Hats On Wrong (LP – The Birthday Party) Missing Link *Photos: Irene (EP – Irene + Barbarellas) Epic @''' *Fall: Fiery Jack (LP – Totale's Turns (It's Now Or Never)) Rough Trade '''@ *Silver Screen Girls: Photographs (7”) Siren *Passions: Palava (LP – Michael & Miranda) Fiction @''' *Whirlwind: Okie’s In The Pokie (session) *Graham Parker & The Rumour: Stupefaction (LP – The Up Escalator) Stiff *Cure: M (session) '''@ *''(John reads out Cure tour dates) @'' *Bodies: Zone X (session) *Jah Nicolas: Welcome You Back Home (compilation) *Teardrop Explodes: Treason (It’s Just A Story) (7”) Zoo @ '(last few seconds only) *Whirlwind: Crusin’ Around (session) *MX-80 Sound: Frankie I’m Sorry (LP – Out Of The Tunnel) Ralph *Undertones: What’s With Terry? (LP – Hypnotised) Sire *Cure: Play For Today (session) *City Limits: Morse-Code Messages (7”) Luggage Label *''(John has received a letter from the people behind Linda Jardim's "Energy In Northampton", acknowledging his part in creating publicity for the record. He also reads out a message from a band named Anarchy based in Chepstow, who want another band called the Soldiers Of Death to get in touch because they've lost their address.) '''@ *Bodies: New Positions (session) *Positive Signals: Only For A Day (EP shared with The Strand) Yob @''' *Disco Zombies: Here Come The Buts (7”) Dining Out *''(John reads out a postcard from Captain Sensible. "Dear John, having a groovy time here in tulip-land. Rat cut his eye on a beer barrel and had to have stitches, I was sick in the roadie's room. Wish you were here and we were there.") '''@'' *Whirlwind: Stayin’ Out All Night (session) @''' *''(John opens an invitation to a special preview of The Empire Strikes Back - "what I take to be Star Wars 2, or Son Of Star Wars" - but won't be able to make it since he'll be working) '''@'' *Peter Ranking & General Luckey: Black Am I (7”) Roots Tradition *Cure: Seventeen Seconds (session) @''' *''(John has received a mystifying package) '''@'' *Stiffs: Inside Out (7”) Zonophone @ ''(start and end of track only)'' *Bodies: Subtraction (session) *Radio 5: True Colours (7”) Rockburgh @''' *Joe Ely: Midnight Shift (LP – Live Shots) MCA *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 1 File ;Name *1) 1980-04-30 JLP055 JLP056.mp3 ;Length *1) 00.32.58 (first 32 seconds of file consist of a trailer voiced by JP for the forthcoming Star Special with Kenny Dalglish, broadcast during Mike Read's show earlier in the evening) ;Other *1) File created from JLP055 and JLP056 ;Available * 1) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Tishbriz April 1980 Category:Available online